Austin
Austin & Ally is a awesome Disney show. The show centers around Austin Moon, a aspiring singer who become a overnight sensation, and Ally Dawson, a songwriter who has a severe case of stage fright and becomes Austin's songwriter. Together with their friends, Trish and Dez, they help Austin acheive his dream of becoming a famous singer. It stars Ross Lynch as Austin Moon, Laura Marono as Ally Dawson, Rani Rodriguez as Trish, and Calum Worthy as Dez. Characters Austin Moon- Austin is a awesome singer who became a overnight sensation after he after he accidently stole Ally's song. Even after he did this, Ally decided to help him write a new song, and they eventually become partners. He is a sweet fun loving guy, who isn't afraid to break the the rules. His middle name is Monica, which he hates. He is sort of childish liking stuffed animals, and coloring. He also likes panckaes. In Filmmaking & Fear Breaking it was revealed that he is scared of umbrellas, but is able to get over it. It has been said several times throughout the series that he isn't a good songwriter. He got a record deal with Starr Records in Successes & Setbacks. He later developed a crush on Ally in Campers & Complications and they kissed in Chapters & Choices, and went on their first date in Couples & Careers. They eventually decided to remain just friends as dating each other was awkward to them. In Tunes & Trials, Austin seems to have gotten better at songwriting, since he was able to write his own song, which was later revealed to be about Ally. In Fresh Starts & Farewells he goes on his first national tour. Ally Dawson- Ally is Austin's songwriter and best friend. She at first had a extreme case of stage fright which stopped her from singing in front of people, but she later overcame it in Chapters & Choices. She was at first angry with Austin when he accidently stole her song, but later decided to help him write another one and they became partners. She is described as a goody goody hating any kind of rulebreaking. She later becomes more of a rulebreaker and taking more risks in Season 2 than she did in Season 1. She loves pickles and is horrible at dancing. She is very possesive of her songwriting book, as it not only has her songs, but her personal secrets. She developes a crush on Austin in Girlfriends & Girl Friends.They kissed in Chapters & Choices, and went on their first date in Couples & Careers. After their first date, they decide to remain just friends. She gets a record deal with Starr Records in Tracks & Troubles though she doesn't appear to accept it. In Fresh Starts & Farewells she gets a record deal with Ronnie Ramone, and decides to stay in Miami instead of going on tour with Austin, Dez, and Trish. It is also revealed in this episode that she still likes Austin. Trish- Trish is Ally's best friend and Austin's manager. Trish is extremely lazy, not liking hard work. A running gag in the series is that she is constantly getting jobs and then being fired from or quitting them. She has stated in Managers & Meatballs that being Austin's manager is the only job she has ever liked and takes it pretty seriously. She is sarcastic and tough, not afraid to stand up to people. After Ally is able to get over her stage fright, Trish also becomes her manager. She has a love/hate relationship with Dez, sometimes getting along with him and sometimes fighting with him. She goes on Austin's national tour in Fresh Starts & Farewells. Dez- Dez is Austin's director and his best friend. He is described as weird and goofy. Dez has a strange sence of fashion and is immature, though when he needs to be, he can be serious. He likes to carry random stuff in his backpack like various jars of jelly to ice sculptures. He has a love/hate relationship with Trish, but is more friendly to her than she is to him. He goes on Austin's national tour in Fresh Starts & Farewlls. Seasons Season 1 premiered on December 2nd 2011 and ended on September 9th 2012. Season 2 premired on October 7th 2012 and ended on September 29th 2013. Season 3 premired on October 27th 2013 and is currently airing new episodes. External Links en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Austin_%26_Ally austinally.wikia.com/